Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!!
|release_eu= }} Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! (イナズマイレブン3　 への !! lit. Lightning Eleven 3: Challenge to the world!!) is the third installment of the Inazuma Eleven games for the Nintendo DS. There are three versions: Spark (スパーク, named Lightning Bolt in the English version), Bomber (ボンバー, named Bomb Blast in the English version) and The Ogre (ジ・オーガ, named Team Ogre Attacks in the English version), each having different gameplay and stories. Inazuma Eleven 3: Lightning Bolt and Bomb Blast were released for the Nintendo 3DS in Europe, on September 27, 2013. Inazuma Eleven 3: Team Ogre Attacks! was announced in the Nintendo Direct of 13 November 2013, and was officially released on the 14th of February 2014. Despite this, it first appeared on the Nintendo eShop on the 13th of February, the same day that the original Inazuma Eleven was released on the eShop outside of the United Kingdom. Plot Now that Raimon have beaten Aliea Gakuen and saved the world, a new challenge awaits for soccer players known from all over Japan, the Football Frontier International. Eventually, the team representing Japan in the competition is picked and are known as Inazuma Japan. They now have to win the Asia preliminaries to compete in the actual worldwide tournament, facing teams from England, America, Italy and more. Throughout there adventure in the FFI, they also come across devils and angels that they have to defeat, otherwise the Demon King will be revived after its 1000-year sleep. There also seems to be a new villain trying to gain something, Garshield Bayhan, who is using soccer as a tool to take over the world; and wanting to create a war. Inazuma Japan has to go through other struggles such as having an unknown coach known as the 'cursed coach', Gouenji Shuuya having the struggle of staying in Inazuma Japan as his father Gouenji Katsuya wants him to go to Germany to become a doctor, and more. Gameplay The game is split into two parts: one resembles an RPG, featuring various locations that Endou and his team have to explore in order to get new items, face several other players in short casual battles or to advance further in the story. Most of the goals of this part are indicated by a giant purple arrow; the second part is the actual match: using the stylus, the player moves the soccer team around against another team. The player can dodge the opponent's attacks, slide tackle to take the ball away, or use a special ability available to the characters they recruited. The result of any of his player's actions is determined by seven skills, the player's affinity, and the total number of players participating in an action. Special abilities can only be stopped with other abilities, meaning that they will always win against basic tactics. Shoot and catch hissatsu however play simultaneously, which means that unlike defending the ball they always consume the Ability bar and at the beginning are determined by the player affinity only. New to this game are Shoot Chain Hissatsu. Shoot chains allow a player with a hissatsu meeting the right requirements to use a to increase the power of another shoot by standing in front of the ball and using a hissatsu of their own. Also new to Inazuma Eleven 3 are Hissatsu Tactics. Hissatsu Tactics are a type of team hissatsu that have various effects. Finally, with The Ogre, Tournaments have been introduced. These are a small series of matches that take place among the story team and various other random teams. Genki Points Genki Points (GP), known as FP, Fitness Points in the EU versions. GP is what allows you to run for a limited amount of time until that specific player gets tired. When a players GP runs out, the player won't run as fast and will show sweat coming from it, showing it is tired. When you have low GP, there is less chance of keeping possession of the ball and evading players. Your GP lowers whilst the player is running, so it is wise to pass a lot so the GP of that player doesn't decrease. Compared to the previous games, GP decreases much faster during matches and the average amount of GP for any given player is much lower. Technical Points Technical Points (TP) are the basics of hissatsu in the games. TP allows you to use hissatsu until it runs out. Every character has a different amount of TP, but increase when they level up. As characters have TP, so do hissatsu. For example, Fire Tornado has a TP value of 25, so if a character was to have a TP value of 90 in total when they would use Fire Tornado, the hissatsu TP would take away its own value to the characters TP, therefore resulting in a TP of 65. The average amount of TP for any given player is much lower than in the previous titles. Items available *List of items in Inazuma Eleven 3 Versions Spark (Lightning Bolt) This game is based on the story of Fideo Ardena. Fideo is used mainly during the first scenes of the game, talking to Rushe and his teammates. This version of the game allows you to play against Tenkuu no Shito only, instead of that team known as Makai Gundan Z. Both versions of Spark and Bomber are almost the same, what is different is the opening screen. On the cover of Spark, Someoka Ryuugo and Sakuma Jirou are missing referencing the Inazuma Japan team during the Asian Qualifiers. Bomber (Bomb Blast) This game is more based on Rococo's Story. In the second version of the game, this is more focused on what happened to Rococo during his childhood. This version of the game allows you to play against Makai Gundan Z, instead of both that team known as Tenkuu no Shito. Both Bomber and Spark are mostly the same though it differs with the opening screen, having an orange cover instead, including the title being orange and also with the ending credits having a vermillion background first. On the cover of Bomber, Midorikawa Ryuuji and Kurimatsu Teppei are missing referencing the Inazuma Japan during the FFI finals after the match against The Empire The Ogre (Team Ogre Attacks) This game is based more on Kanon's story. In this third version, it is mostly based on the movie, the only difference this time is that Ogre fights Inazuma Japan, not Raimon. Also, Endou Kanon's arrival is different from the movie. It has a lot more cutscenes (adding Kanon's arrival, Ogre's arrival, etc.). It also has a different opening from the other first two games, having a different song and different opening of the game. It also has a different credits ending, having a different song, though the pictures are the same with the others, the main difference having two photos added, mainly Kanon with his coach side by side with Endou and Fuyuka and finally the Ogre team. On the cover of Ogre, Kurimatsu and Sakuma are missing. Version differences Cutscenes #'Inazuma Eleven 3 – Opening' #'Visions of the World' #'The Gathering' #'Teammates – Tobitaka Seiya' #'Teammates – Fudou Akio' #'Teammates – Utsunomiya Toramaru' #'Teammates – Hijikata Raiden' #'Teammates – Kiyama Hiroto' #'Teammates – Midorikawa Ryuuji' #'Enter Coach Hibiki!' #'Introducing Fuyuka, the New Flower of Raimon' #'Natsumi's Voyage – Part 1' #'Natsumi's Voyage – Part 2' #'Hidetoshi Nakata's Mission' #'The Trial Match Kicks Off!' #'A Heated Battle! Endou vs Kidou – Part 1' #'A Heated Battle! Endou vs Kidou – Part 2' #'Toramaru's Hidden Power' #'A Cool Customer – Enter Kudou Michiya' #'A Warm Welcome at the Football Frontier Stadium' #'Team Photo – Japan vs Australia' #'Toramaru Unleashes the Tiger' #'Neo National Invade!' #'The Letter – Visions of Grandad' #'Gouenji and Toramaru – Tiger Storm' #'Kabeyama and Kazemaru – Tatsumaki Otoshi' #'Fubuki Shirou – Snow Angel' #'Japan Qualify! Let the Celebrations Begin!' #'The Inazuma Jet Takes Off!' #'Touchdown on Liocott Island' #'The FFI Finals Opening Ceremony' #'Boat Crossing to Hydra Stadium' #'Hydra Stadium' #'Team Photo – Japan vs England' #'Mr D Descends' #'Wildcat Stadium' #'Hiroto, Gouenji and Toramaru – Grand Fire' #'Peacock Stadium' #'Endou Enters the Eagle's Nest' #'Ichinose Lets Loose with a Shock Pegasus Shot' #'Condor Stadium' #'Fideo Stuns Kageyama Reiji' #'Kageyama's Heart, Kidou's Googles' #'Sea Turtle Stadium' #'Garshield Descends from the Heavens' #'Mac Roniejo – Strike Samba' #'The FFI Final! Titanic Stadium' #'Head to Head with Endou Daisuke' #'The Fearsome Cote-Victoire' #'The Indefatigable Eleven' #'The Inazuma Eleven Win!' #'A Young Boy's Dream' #'Inazuma Eleven 3 – Credits' Japanese trailers English trailers Openings Spark Bomber The Ogre Bomb Blast and Lighting Bolt Team Ogre Attacks Endings Spark Navigation fr:Inazuma Eleven 3 (jeu) Category:Featured installments